1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an alkaline electrolyzer configuration featuring significantly higher power density, higher efficiency, and higher operating pressure capability at a greatly lower cost versus existing PEM-based electrolyzer configurations.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art design configurations DO NOT MEET DOE 2012 goals for $/kW ($400/kW), $/gge Hydrogen produced ($2.50/gge), or for efficiency (69%).
3. Objectives of the Invention
Disclosure of methodology to adapt a large active area high power density, high efficiency, very low cost flat panel electrolyzer configuration for pressures up to 200 bar, at costs <$333/kW; $0.96/gge H2 produced, and 81% efficiency. The resultant configuration is intended for use in an extremely affordable very high power density UPS system for residential, commercial, or industrial applications. The resultant H2 and O2 gasses are generated at stored at pressures of up to 200 bar, and are intended for use with high performance PEM fuel cell stacks. Alternatively, the electrolyzer configuration could act as the primary means for low cost/high power density energy storage for renewable energy power generation. In this alternative application, the electrolyzer may be operated as a refueling station for the production and dispensing of very low cost hydrogen fuel for hybrid vehicles, or stored for later use with externally-fired gas turbine generator sets on wind farms, as supplemental or backup power generation when winds are low or nonexistent.